The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 19
chapter 19 all at the end authors note@ well this is nearly the end of the story. i hope you all have enjoyed reading it. :) i certently has enyjoed riting it. so relax but grab the edge of ur seet coz its gonna get sexy and mysterious and exciting. chapter 19 all at the end comes love and piss. (i had 2 shorten it ok) damien, harry, ron, hermoine, butters, pip, mort, cartman, eric, kyle, kenny, stan, morray and dumbeldork all were running out of hogewars. they all ran out of howegeavers. they ran down the road 4 2 and a haffe hores. dey all ran relly fast lyk super mega mega transformers. they where all vamoosing down the rode. but they still hadant reeched the cassle. damien fell to his knees. "why oh why havent we reched or destipation yet?" he rassed. "u r not gong to gave up damion' a vooce in his head said. it was cartman, the darling little angel of the group. "i'm not" damien said. "id just lik us 2 have mad some profit." he signed. "i am an idea to have" said sergeant neff. "y dont we operate 2 de casle lyk in harry potter and the half blood stone when dumbledore and harry had 2 save mort from the eval necklace." "but we cant go in there are 3 fucking vampires and one of them is the king" said Pipe in his british accident. "we are domed>" "no we are not" said dumbledork. "we have a powar evan greater than theres. the antichrist." damien looked up. "u meen to tell me." he said, "tat i could have gon in dere WITHOUT running????" "yes sir," said ron salutating. suddenly damien exploded in a fit of anger. "THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDNT WE DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE DIES BECAUSE WE WERE TOO LATE, I WILL FUCKING KILL U ALL. I WILL BARRICADE U ALL IN DIS SCHOOL AND SET FIRE 2 IT AND WATCH U FUCKING BURN. DO I MAKE MYSHELF CLEAR?" "yes sir," said mort and he started to cry. "pleese dont cry mort" said harry and hugged him. "i no" whispered. "right, this is the plan. pip, u gard the gates. we dont no wat amy they may have waiting for us. eny way, mort and harry will take the outside, dumbledore can go with sergent neff and sing on the roof. he can of course. and we need sum1 rly scary to defeat forest goth so butters that's your job. i have an idea, but it sonds craZ. ok, eric and cartman will have 2 combine their souls into one 2 make an extra powerful being (An Eric Cartman ok dats who dere gnna turn in2)" "but does that mean?" "eric will be dead." Damien explained. "It will only be Cartman." "I w want to do it," said Eric. "Eric nooooooo" said Cartman. "ur my best frend, u cant die." "i wont die, just be a literal part of u. i love u mr. cartman and dont u evar forget it. u meen de world 2 me. u are my best frend." "u 2 my best friend are." said Cartman and he grabbed Eric's hand. he felt pain as eric combined with him. "wait," said the newly formed Eric Cartman. "what about mark?" "mark is mine" damien annoned. part 3 arana's pov I lay down in the cell. the baby kicked. it had been 5 mones since i got pregant, but vampires can have children erly ok especialy me. (shes nit a sue shes a princess) and i herd a crash. i opened my cell door and ran outside. all my friends were fighting to save me. suddenly, i spotted damien! "DAMien" I yelled. he looked up and started 2 run 2wards me. it was all in slow motion. we were running with our feet and legs when suddenly, forest goth came up from behind us and graped me. "i kulled that stupid green goblin behind u" he said. "he was no match for me." "let her the fuck go" said Damien angrily. "i sware forest, u dont no who u are missing" "my name isant forest anymore. its OPTIMUS PRIME GOTHMASTER!" said Name. "and i have defeeted ur only hope." then, he took out a knife. "what are you gong to do with that knife?" i heard damien ask. "lets see how u like it," said forest and threw the knife to mark. "u know, damien, i always thought u where a good friend 2 me. u made me feel like i belonged. i wanted u, but u were hers. now, its too late to apologize, but its not too late to cry me a river" then.... there was pain in my abdomen. i fell to the ground, crying. damien ran to me and fell to his knits besides me. "ariana, hold on" he said. "im so sorry i was a jrek to u. i no it probably meens nothing, but i do love u wit all my herd. u meen so much to me, u and our daughter." "daughter," i sighed. "damien, im not gonna make it, but she will. u have to get her out of me right fucking now. please save her. i love you too, and i always have. i forgive you for hurting me." "no!" he held me closer. "her powers are the only thing keeping you alive" "i know, but if she stays in me, she'll die too. i have to die so our baby can live." "i love u, princess ariana erehaha silverdove seagull" said Damien and he kissed me passionately for the last time. "delia," i said with my dying breath as i saw my betiful baby daughter, "we'll call her delia." then i succumbed to the blackness. Damien's POV She was dead. i was 2 late. i had killed her. mark. "U JERK U KULLED HER" i yelled, and mark died lyk he did in da moovie. i suddenly killed avery1. they all died. ariana's dead body lay next to me. i cried. what good was that rescue mission? she died nyway. she wasant cumming back. i held delia to my chest. "ur all i have left of her now" i sad. suddenly, there was a golden black light............... it was.................... SATAN! "my son, u have been vary brave in this fite." he said. "i will hussle my powers 2 bring her back." he used his devil powers to ressurect arnak. i ran to her and hugged her. "Damien" she said and stood up. "damien, i love u so fucking much. u mean so much 2 me. i love u." "thank u satan" she said. "hey u can call me dad ur practically family now" "not practically" Damien muttered and he went down on one knee and took out a ring. "Ariana, my love, u make me de harriest man alive. will u marry me?" Authors note' only one more to go. wasnt dat sweater? wut will ariana say? Characters *Damien *Harry *Ron *Hermione *Butters *Pip *Eric/Cartman *Kyle *Kenny *Stan *Murray *Dumbledore *Neff *Ariana *Mort *Forrest *Mark *Delia (mentioned) *Satan Notes Chapter 19